


Sun

by an_artsy_lexus



Series: Solar System: a collection of MegOp fics inspired by Sleeping at Last [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_artsy_lexus/pseuds/an_artsy_lexus
Summary: A songfic to Sleeping at Last's "Sun"I do not give my consent for this fic to be reposted on any other platform.





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NhxeVJBUnA

Megatron dug his fingertips into his helm. He’d been working on this asinine manifesto for what felt like a mega-cycle. Ex-venting in frustration, he swiped his datapad aside and stood, running diagnostics and rebooting his systems. Getting to the surface would do his processor some good. He had been in the underlevels of Cybertron for… at least a few stellar cycles. It’s not like miners got the chance — or the pay — to venture outside their level often. Iacon would be nice. He hadn’t been to Maccadam’s since the bar brawl. Maybe a stroll and a drink were in order…

* * *

The skyscrapers of Iacon shone in the starlight. Activity bustled around him, mechs of all shapes and sizes hurrying to someplace no doubt less important than they believed it to be. Surface bots were insufferable sometimes, but they were always intriguing to observe.

Megatron leaned against the balcony railing, swirling low-grade in the cube held loosely in his servo. Iacon was one of the busiest cities on Cybertron, yet it was strangely peaceful. The dichotomy only made the city more interesting.

“Megatron?” A faintly familiar voice piped up behind him. A red and silver mech approached with his own cube of Engex and a tentative grin. “What’re you doing here? It’s been a while.”

“Pax?” Megatron cocked an eyebrow ridge. “Didn’t take you to be the type to drink.” The young bot shrugged.

“Every once in a while. Besides, I’m celebrating tonight,” Orion Pax sipped his high-grade and leaned against the balcony next to Megatron.

“Oh? And what are we celebrating?” Megatron glanced over, catching a small blush on Pax’s faceplates.

“O-oh, I published my first poem a little while ago. I used a pseudonym, of course, so the other officers wouldn’t tease me…” Pax looked down at his drink, smiling. “It won an award last night.”

“Well congratulations, Pax. Beat me to it,” Megatron clinked their cubes together in celebration before taking a long swig of Engex.  
“You write poetry? I’ve only found your writings on politics…” Pax glanced up, sipping his own drink.

Megatron nodded. “I publish poetry under a separate name. You’ve probably read some of it.”

“Really?”

Megatron pulled a datapad out of his subspace, scrolling to find an appropriate piece.

“Here’s one,” he handed over the datapad.

Pax nearly dropped his drink off the balcony; Megatron steadied his servos and held his Engex while he read.

“Megatron, this… this is gorgeous…” Pax was breathless. “How haven’t you won an award yet?”

“Might have something to do with the fact I’m not living on the surface,” Megatron traded Pax’s Engex for his datapad. “And the fact I don’t submit it anywhere other than the datanet. Anyway, you’ve read mine, now I get to read yours.”

“I…” Pax blushed. “It’s… it has to run on several portions of the processor simultaneously to properly understand the poem. You’d have to download it.”

“Alright, then send me the link over comm,” Megatron said. Pax spluttered but complied.

Megatron immediately opened the file.

* * *

Gentle, optimistic synth and piano ran on several platforms, a background program Pax had customized for the poem.

On another platform, Pax’s voice sang out the poem itself.

_with golden string _  
our universe was clothed in light.   
pulling at the seams,   
our once barren world now brims with life,   
that we may fall in love   
every time we open up our eyes.   
i guess space, and time,   
takes violent things, angry things   
and makes them kind.

_“we are the dust of dust.” _  
“we are the apple of God’s eye.”   
“we are infinite as the universe we hold inside.”

_“infinity times infinity.” _  
“infinity times infinity times infinity.”   
“Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity.”   
“let there be light, let there be light, let me be right…”

_the dust of dust. _  
we are the apple of God’s eye.   
we are infinite as the universe we hold inside.

_“let there be light, let there be light, let me be right.”_

_with golden string _  
our universe was brought to life,   
that we may fall in love   
every time we open up our eyes.

* * *

“Orion, that was beautiful,” Megatron turned towards the mech beside him, who was blushing profusely and fiddling with his servos. The high-grade in his cube was gone. “This isn’t a poem; this is a song. You wrote music.”

“Th-thank you… I hadn’t thought about it that way,” Pax smiled. “I wanted to use several layers of the processor and wasn’t sure how to best accomplish it.”

“You used the glyph for ‘love’— is there a special mech involved in the lyrics?” Megatron teased, elbowing Pax. The smaller mech curled in on himself.

“N-no,” Pax squeaked. “I said _that we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes_, ‘we’ referring to all Cybertronians… falling in love with the… the universe.” He actively avoided meeting Megatron’s optics.

“Really now?” Megatron raised an eyebrow ridge. “You don’t look convinced.”

“But that’s the truth!” Pax argued. “That’s what I meant!”

Pax was overheating, engines whirring and ex-venting as subconscious programs attempted to purge the humiliation and embarrassment from his system. Megatron glanced down at him, giving his systems time to cool.

“… ready to tell the truth?” Megatron asked. A long pause.

“Yes. But not here.”

* * *

Pax led Megatron to a small cliff on the outskirts of Iacon. Below them, the sea of oil surged as if powered by Primus himself. Pax gripped the railing separating them from the sea, the sound of his engines overpowering that of the crashing waves.

“Take your time,” Megatron lounged next to him, entertained by the bot’s embarrassment. And after another ex-vent-

“I wrote it about you,” Pax raced through the words as if saying them faster would make Megatron’s reaction less severe.

Another loud crash.

“What?” Megatron balked. “There have to be better mechs-”

“No,” Pax stared down at the oil. “There aren’t. Did you listen to the poem?”

“Yes, but-”

_“With golden string our universe was clothed in light. Pulling at the seams, our once barren world now brims with life, that we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes. I guess space, and time, takes violent things, angry things and makes them kind,” _Pax recited, offlining his optics. “It’s what you want to do. You want to turn the corruption of the Senate on its head and create a world where all mechs are equal — as Primus would have wanted.”

_“We are the dust of dust. We are the apple of God’s eye. We are infinite as the universe we hold inside. Infinity times infinity. Infinity times infinity times infinity. Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity. Let there be light, let there be light, let me be right…”_ he continued. “The beginning describes… the two of us, but it’s a prayer to Primus, honestly. That the poem itself is the right course of action. That… that the future becomes kind. And that you love me, too.”

_“With golden string our universe was brought to life, that we may fall in love every time we open up our eyes,”_ Pax finished, his optics glimmering once again. “It’s a hope that… we will fall in love. Over and over.”

Megatron’s own engines whirred, his processor struggling to compute the information he was being given. He was a miner. From several layers beneath the surface. Why would this surface mech, this police captain, this… gentle, justice-loving, confident, peace-seeking mech see anything in him? He wrote, sure. But so did surface mechs.

“It’s your honesty,” Pax said, noticing the confusion. “You never allow anyone to walk over you. You stand up for what you believe in, you scream it from the rooftops. No one up here does that. They all hide their mistakes behind them, blame it on someone else, shove it beneath the surface… onto mechs like you.”

“When we met, you were adamant that you were innocent,” Pax faced Megatron, locking their optics. “I believed you. I may be the captain, but I cannot let mechs go without evidence to clear their name. The Senate framed you in their effort to cover their afts from the truths you’ve been sharing. And even after Whirl tried to kill you, even after everything that happened, you continued to write and spread your message, fighting for justice. How can I not love you for that?”

Megatron was still incredulous. This mech was out of his damn processor. He continued struggling to recalibrate his systems, his voice box offline until his processor cleared.

“… you’re insane.”

Pax grimaced and turned away, coolant pricking his optics.

“But it’s an insane… I guess I could get behind.”

Pax in-vented, hope shining in his optics.

“Really?”

“Possibly.”

Pax gently took Megatron’s servo in his own, smoothing his fingertips over the joints.

“Guess I’ll be going below the surface more often, then.”


End file.
